The present invention relates to apparatus which can be expanded into a seat arrangement or collapsed into a small volume storage arrangement. Still further, the present invention relates to apparatus which can be pivotally expanded into a seat or collapsed into a manually movable cargo-carrying configuration.
There have been various developments to reduce the storage space requirements of apparatus which must be expanded for utilization. For instance, a variety of collapsible chairs have been devloped generally with a seat pivoted to the back framework and the legs for supporting the seat on the floor when used as a chair being pivoted to either the back frame or the seat. In some cases, the seat itself is collapsible or otherwise foldable with the support legs being interpivoted thereunder in a scissor arrangement. Thus, the collapsible chairs can be expanded for their intended utility or collapsed into a substantially planar configuration for minimizing storage requirements.
There have also been a variety of arrangements developed for providing collapsible wheeled vehicles of various sorts. Collapsible baby carriages are a particular example of such vehicles. For instance, a collapsible baby carriage is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,893 by MacLaren which permits effective stick folding of a baby stroller or the like.
However, there has been a continuing need for an apparatus which can be expanded into a chair, collapsed into a substantially planar configuration suitable either for storage or use as a manually mobile cargo carrying device.